Vomitron
The Vomitron is a Special Zombie in Dead Trigger 2. Overview Appearance Mutations have caused him to grow severely malformed, with many unusual swellings on the torso as well as the face. Vomitron's shirt is torn in some places, exposing swelled and bloated skin. Interestingly enough, his pants and shoes are completely intact. Abilities The Vomitron moves slowly but can crawl under gates, through tunnels, cracks in walls, and over barricades. As a Special zombie, he is far tougher than a normal zombie. He uses a ranged attack, able to spit acidic vomit at the player that will do damage, slow him down, shake the player's screen, and cover it in goo. He is similar to the spitter in DT1. The spit, however, travels farther, more accurately and faster so be cautious in tight corners. However, due to the recent arena updates, if the Player gets hit by the spit, his/her screen will be shaken and any ranged weapons in use will lose accuracy for 3 seconds. ( The spit will still deal damage to the Player ) His spit can kill other zombies, which the player may use to his or her advantage. Weaknesses Like all undead, he can be taken out faster with a bullet to the head. Explosives can remove from half to almost all health. It is possible that it is the weakest among six special zombies. He is vulnerable to weapons which stagger him, like shotguns. It is also possible to use melee weapons as this zombie behaves like a normal zombie at close range, but be cautious not to get hit by its powerful attacks. Strategy * Keep a safe distance away from this zombie. * If there are normal zombies around then use Boom chicken to lure the normal ones away so you can concentrate at the Vomitron. * Its spit is very fast but predictable. The player must stay at a safe distance and pay close attention to its attack when it spits dodge immediately. * If there are no normal zombies around this zombie is the safest special-class zombie to use melee attack at Strike one or two then step a few steps back, wait for the spit then dodge then melee it again, repeat until it dies. It will try to attack the player with its hands but the speed is just the same as a normal zombie so it is not very likely that the player will get hit if he/she is skillful enough. * Another melee tactic for this special zombie is to continually strafe around it (more easily accomplished using a keyboard/mouse than the mobile device interface). As long as one is sidestepping, its spit attack cannot damage the player, no matter what distance one is at, making it very easy to melee. Gallery Vomitron.jpg|Vomitron Card Trivia *If the spit hits a Red barrel, the explosion will damage the player instead of the zombies. *If the Vomitron spits into a nearby wall, it will damage itself. *On some rare occasions, when the Vomitron's pop-up sign appears, the spit will appear out of nowhere and hit the Player although he/she can't see the zombie. *If the Player looks right in front of it, he/she will notice that one eye can be seen glowing in orange, while the other eye doesn't. ( Possibly because its bloated skin has covered that eye ). However, when he/she looks from its left or its right side, both eyes can be seen glowing. *The Vomitron is most likely inspired by the Police Zombie from the first game. References Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Zombies Category:Characters Category:Dead Trigger 2 Special Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2 Characters